The Lost Tennyson
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: One day Harry found out something that question his heritage to the Potters, so he went to Gringotts and what he discovered leads him to shocking truths and betrayal. Will Harry learn from this and be who he really is or will he just fall back into being the puppet he was made into. M rated to be sure and there will be bashing
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen almost fourteen-year-old wizard boy Harry James Potter was at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to figure out what's happening to him. Days before coming to the bank, Harry was at the park to clear his mind and mainly to get away from the Dursleys. Dudley and his gang came around, picking on a young boy and Harry had tried to protect him and that when it's happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Harry was sitting on a bench in the park thinking about his late parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; when he heard Mark Evans the eight-year-old boy who lived on Magnolia Crescent. He sees his cousin started to walk closer to the boy and so Harry being Harry ran and stood in front of him._

" _Leave him alone Dudley" Harry warned_

" _Or what Freak, your-"Dudley was saying until Harry interrupted him_

" _Dudley I'm sure Aunt Petunia told you about my godfather, you wouldn't want me to get him, do you?" Harry said kindly_

" _I-I don't believe you," Dudley said, pushing Harry and in turn push Mark, down to the ground_

 _All Harry felt was rage and something just went through him like something was being unlocked. Harry then saw his hand glowing green and when he lifted his head up to look at Dudley. Dudley backed away in fear as he sees Harry's glowing green eyes._

" _What happens with your eyes? Freak stops it" Dudley said slowly, before running well trying to run_

 _Dudley's gang look at Harry scared and then ran after Dudley as fast as they can, which wasn't much. Harry looks down at his hands and then to Mark who doesn't even look scared. Harry closes his eyes for a minute and then opens them again; he now sees his hands were normal again._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Afterward, the Dursleys were too afraid of him to say anything to him, even to order him to do what they didn't want to do. He uses that time to learn to use the new and strange power that he has and it's was only days later that he turned into something else. He didn't look human, when he looks into a mirror his skin was deep-dark green color, his eyes were white just white and he had no any visible ears, nose or lips. His hair was just short glowing bright bluish-green tentacles, which he thinks would make for his hair. The other thing he notices and didn't find very amusing is that he didn't have any clothes on.

He was sure he was still part human, but he was also part alien or something, which he doubted that his late parents the Potters or at least of them were an alien. After thinking of ways to turn back to his human self; he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back being human and with his clothes at that. He later went to Gringotts to ask if they have ways to find out if what he was and if either one of his parents were more than human. So here he was in the office of Griphook who's in charge of the Potter family's vaults.

"There's a potion that allows one to see the family tree, Mr. Potter" Griphook said

"Yes can we do that, I will pay-"Harry was interrupted

"Mr. Potter, what you have told me about this other form of yours reminds me of Anodites; which are friends of us Goblins. I'm going to do this for free as If you are what you say you are the Potters might not have been your biological parents in a sense as Anodites doesn't have DNA as them being energy beings." Griphook told Harry

Harry was shocked, but he listed to what Griphook ask him to do for the Potion and when it was all done. Harry sees Griphook poured the potion on parchments; he could also see words forming on them. When the words were finishes, Griphook looks at them and Harry could see Griphook's eyes and the old goblin was angry. Griphook look up at Harry

"Tell me Mr. Potter have you been getting our letters that we have seat to you?" Griphook asks Harry

"No, I haven't gotten any letters, why?" Harry said and then asks

"They were your bank statements; we will have to look into this. I will be back Mr. Potter, take a look at these and I will return with bank statements" Griphook said and then left after handing Harry the parchments. Harry nodded and looks at them

 **Birth Name: Alfred Conrad Tennyson (illegally adopted name: Harry James Potter)**

 **Born: July 31, 1998**

 **Statues: Half-blood (half-human, half Anodite)**

 **Father: Carl Dorian Tennyson (Biological), James Fleamont Potter (through illegal adoption, under Imperio, deceased)**

 **Mother: Sandra Katrina Tennyson née Greengrass (Biological), Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans (through illegal adoption, under Imperio, deceased)**

 **Uncle: Frank Davion Tennyson, James Alistair Greengrass, Frank Julian Longbottom, Vernon Everett Dursley (through illegal adoption)**

 **Aunt: Natalie Zariah Tennyson née Weasley, Alice Isabella Longbottom née Whitlock, Petunia Sylvia Dursley née Evans (through illegal adoption)**

 **Brother: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson**

 **Cousins: Kenneth Septimus Tennyson, Gwendolyn Cedrella Tennyson, Sunny, Daphne Phoenix Greengrass, Astoria Phoebe Greengrass, Neville Frank Longbottom and Dudley Vernon Dursley (through illegal adoption)**

 **Grandfather: Maxwell Jonathan Tennyson (Biological, paternal), Alistair Alexander Greengrass (Biological, Maternal, deceased), Fleamont Henry Potter (through illegal adoption, deceased)**

 **Grandmother: Verdona (Paternal), Isabella Carissa Whitlock (Biological, Maternal, deceased), Euphemia Genevieve Potter née Mikaelson (through illegal adoption, deceased)**

 **Harry was shocked that he wasn't a Potter, but a child of a family named Tennyson and related to Daphne Greengrass and Neville along with an aunt that's related to the Weasleys. He was also not a wizard, but how can he use magic then along with a wand? Why hadn't he known about his half-alien side until now? What about the Potters? Who could've cursed them to adopt him and why? All these questions are floating in Harry's head, but he continues reading.**

 **Abilities**

 **Mana Manipulation (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mana Absorption (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mana Detection (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Memory Manipulation (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Clairvoyance (Was Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore, Unsealed)**

 **Dowsing (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Teleportation (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Portal Creation (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Telepathy (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Telekinesis (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Healing (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Anodite transformation (Was Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore, unsealed)**

 **Astral Projection (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Elemental Manipulation (Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Magic**

 **Flight (Anodite Form), (Was Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore, unsealed)**

 **Size Alteration (Anodite Form), (Was Sealed 100% by Albus Dumbledore, Unsealed)**

 **Heir to Houses-Gryffindor (by adoption), Ravenclaw (by adoption), Potter (by adoption), Fleamont (by adoption), Peverell family (by adoption), Mikaelson (by adoption)**

 **Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley (made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

 **Life Debt- Hermione Granger**

 **Life Debt- Ginevra Weasley**

 **Loyally compulsion to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (cast by Albus Dumbledore)**

Harry was in shocked, Dumbledore did all this to him and Mrs. Weasley was involved, but why? This isn't just a heritage potion, it's also an inherited as aswell

"So you're finished then, Mr. Potter" Griphook was back

"How? How can I be heir to these houses if I'm not James Potter or Lily Potter's son?" Harry asks

"You are their son Mr. Potter, they adopted you in the muggle way in our world and so in our world you are a Potter. If you wondering about your magic, you have magic from your alien and when Dumbledore blocked your alien half, your magic couldn't be stable without your Anodite side. So it relates the Wizards' way of doing magic through a wand." Griphook said as he walked around and sat behind his desk with more parchments

"What does it mean when was sealed 100 percent by Dumbledore, but unsealed?" Harry asks

"It means either it broke freed or you somehow unsealed them yourself like you told me about you getting angry and feeling other emotions that are causing your Anodite side to break free of the seal that Dumbledore had placed on it and so allowed your magic to act as it should have in the first place," Griphook explained to Harry

"What about Clairvoyance, it was sealed and now it unsealed?" Harry ask/said to Griphook

"Mr. Potter answer me this, in the past three years has your scar been hurting you?" Griphook asks Harry

"Yes, but I thought it was because Voldemort who-oh do you think I'm mad because-"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that Voldemort or rather as we knew him Tom Riddle is still alive as a spirit, but alive. He may have given you that scar when he cast the killing curse at you, but he isn't the causes of your pain. It's because when he did he started the progress of your Clairvoyance ability breaking free as the years go by." Griphook explained

"Can you unseal all my other powers? What those?" Harry asks

"Yes we can and these are your bank statements and inventory list. It seems Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape has been taken money and some other things other family objects from you from mostly likely by Dumbledore. Mr. Potter clam yourself" Griphook said to Harry

"Can you get what they stole back?" Harry asks his eyes still glowing green, before forcing himself to calm down

"Yes we can, for now, we can see about getting your other abilities free and here you can look these over," Griphook said as he gave Harry the parchments

"Can I ask more questions? Did the Potters' have a Will? Is my biological mother a witch as she was a Greengrass and Neville's aunt, I know those families are purebloods? Is my aunt Natalie a witch? How can I meet with my biological family?"

"All good questions first question yes the Potters had a Will and it seems Dumbledore sealed it, so we will unseal it for you. No Sandra Greengrass and Natalie Weasley were born Squibs. We will also see about the illegal marriage contract. We will also see to that you meet your family, now excuses me" Griphook said as he once again got up and Harry saw him walking toward another Goblin

Harry looks at the parchments and wonders how and why Dumbledore did all this to him, to the Potters and to his biological family.

 **AN: If Griphook is different then I'm sorry, I will also have three OC coming up soon. Harry/Alfred's birthdate had been changed as well as HP history to fit in with Ben 10. So the year in here is 2012, so he's almost fourteen**


	2. Chapter 2

Carl and Sandra Tennyson entered The Leaky Cauldron and went up to the counter, where the landlord Tom is at. Sandra had gotten a call from her half-brother saying that she and Carl were needed at the Leaky Cauldron and then at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Mrs. Tennyson, welcome home," a voice said from the side, causing Sandra to look to the side

"Amelia, it's good to see you. How are you? Why are we here?" Sandra asks Amelia

"I'm good Sandra, the reason you're here is upstairs in a room asleep. Is your oldest son here? Hello I'm Amelia Bones" Amelia said/asks and then introduces herself to Carl

"Hello I'm Carl Tennyson; it's nice to meet you," Carl said, as the rest of their family arrived in the pub a sixteen-year-old boy with brown-haired and green eyes walked up to them

"Yes this is our son Benjamin Tennyson, these are the rest of our family my brother-in-law Frank Tennyson, his wife Natalie Tennyson, their children Kenneth Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson and my father-in-law Maxwell Tennyson." Sandra introduces everyone

"Natalie? As in Natalie Weasley the only daughter of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley?" Amelia asks

"Yes the only daughter and the squib" Natalie confirmed in a tone that says get on with it

"Relax Natalie, I'm a squib as well," Sandra told her, which earned her a dirty look from Natalie

"Yes well your father, step-mother and brother loved you despite that, my parents included my three older brothers were ashamed of me. I had to earn their acceptance." Natalie said bitterly but says nothing else as Ken looks away, which everyone else notices

"Well come on, he should be awaking up any time now," Amelia said leading them upstairs

"Amelia, what's going on?" Sandra asks Amelia

"Yesterday, a thirteen almost fourteen-year-old wizard boy had developed these powers when he had gotten mad at his "cousin". He knew that these powers weren't normal for all kind and got suspicious about his family line, that's led him to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. There he found out things that I don't know as I wasn't there, but the goblins send a letter to your brother Sandra and he sent a letter or two to me. I went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where they couldn't tell me anything except for his birth name because it involved him being their client and needed his parents signed off. But they let me bring him here to sleep off all the spells and such that's the goblins and others had to remove.

He was asleep for the entire day yesterday after the bank and most of today, but I think he's going to wake up soon. Sandra you need to be strong now, you too Carl" Amelia explained as they stopped at a door

"Why? Who is he?" Sandra asked her friend

"He was adopted by the late Potters couple, James and Lily Potter in the muggle way. The goblins told me his real name Alfred Conrad Tennyson" Amelia said much to the shock of the Tennyson family except for Ben, Gwen, and Ken

"Who? Mom, Dad, who's Alfred?" Ben asks his parents

"Ben, when you were 3 years old, you became an older brother to a baby brother Alfred Conrad Tennyson. But when your brother was only a few weeks old, he was taken from us and we searched everywhere for him, but couldn't find him. As you and Gwen were only 3, you forgot as well as Ken who was six at that time. We also never talked about him as it's has hurt so much. Now we know why we couldn't find him he was here in the world your mother was born into, but why didn't your brother notices?" Carl explained/asked his wife who still had a hand to her mouth

"I can explain that Mr. Tennyson, your son had believed that he was the Potters' biological child all this time as did others because he was under a glamour spell, which allowed one to look like someone among other things. Are you ready?" Amelia explained/asked and they all nodded

Amelia opened the door and led them all inside the room. Sandra grasps as she saw a boy who looks exactly like Ben and knew that this was Alfred, it was her little boy. She sees her little boy opening his eyes slowly and then quickly sat up. Sandra saw his eyes glow green and his hands were glowing green, which means he's like Gwen half Anodite. Great Verdona might try to take her son away just like she tried to take Gwen away.

"Mr. Tennyson relax these are your biological family and I'm Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You're safe; these are Carl and Sandra Tennyson, your birth parents. This is your older brother Benjamin Tennyson, your uncle Frank Tennyson, his wife Natalie Tennyson, their children Kenneth Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. Lastly, this is your grandfather Maxwell Tennyson. "Amelia told Alfred and Sandra saw Alfred calm down and the glows disappeared

Harry or rather Alfred calmed down and just look at his biological family, but he stopped at the older red-haired woman who was introduced as Natalie Tennyson, which means she's the sister of Arthur Weasley. Now that he sees her face, he now knows he had seen her before at the Weasley house. He had looked at the pictures of the family; there were pictures of Mr. Weasley when he was younger with his family before he was married to his wife. He asked asks about the only girl beside his mother in one picture, but when he asks Mr. Weasley always had a sad face and looked away from him and he could see tears forming on Mr. Weasley's face from the side.

Mr. Weasley finally told him in the hospital wing at Hogwarts after the chamber that the girl in the picture was his dear sister Ginevra Natalie Zariah Weasley who was born a squib. While they were going up, their parents loved her; but they were ashamed to have a squib daughter, so they focus more him and their two other sons. Mr. Weasley's older brothers were no better than their parents, but he loved his sister and was never ashamed to admit to others. He also didn't have time to pay any attention to her because of Hogwarts and the fact he had things going on keeping him from showing any affection toward his sister. Mr. Weasley also him that because he didn't have time for her, she grew distant and thought that he was ashamed of her as well, but before he could talk to her; she disappears in the muggle world.

He looks for her as she was the only one in his family that he truly did love above all others in his family, but after months of searching, he had to give up as he already had his oldest sons and more on the way. But in secret, he will never give up hope that he might find his sister one day. So now seeing his aunt, Alfred can tell that his aunt still has a grudge toward her family and then he looks at his cousins whose middle names are the names of her parents, meaning that his aunt still cares for her family. Alfred then noted that even though she might have given up her very first name Ginevra, she still kept the names Natalie and Zariah. That tells him even more that she still cares.

"You're wrong" he stated staring right at Natalie, startling her and the others

"What?" Natalie asks her newfound nephew

"I can see it in your face and your eyes, you still hate your parents and brothers for not loving you for who you are, but you're wrong. Mr. Weasley, Arthur Weasley had always loved you and wasn't afraid to admit; he just didn't have time to spare for you and he regrets it. He told me himself, he looked for you after you disappeared-"

"Shut up, you know-" Natalie was interrupted

"Natalie/Mom" Frank, Carl, Sandra, Max, Ken, and Gwen all said in shock expect Ben who was still looking at his brother

Natalie ignored them and was walking toward the door and then opens to leave to go downstairs, but stopped

"Mr. Weasley named his only daughter after you, her name is Ginevra"

Natalie just turned to look at Alfred, when he said that; but only for a moment then she continues to go downstairs. Alfred looks at the door and then toward the remained family members. His uncle Frank smiled at him, before saying he was going to talk with Natalie and then left the room with Amelia Bones who followed him out along with Max leaving only Carl, Sandra, Ben, Ken and Gwen in the room with Alfred. Both Carl and Sandra walk over the bed and sat on either side of it and just look at their son.

"Alfred, you here," Sandra said pulling Alfred into a hug

Carl joined the hug as the three other teenagers walked over to them. When Alfred was let go, he stared at his brother as his brother was just staring at him.

"Oh for-Ben just talk to Alfred and you too my long lost cousin," Gwen said with her hands on her hips

Alfred smiled at her, Gwen reminds him of Hermione and he thinks that both Hermione and Gwen would be the best of friends if they ever meet. He turned his head to his oldest cousin Ken and notices that he had a faraway look in her eyes. A look he knows well as he has that same look with the Dursleys, with family members who know about magic and either hate it like the Dursleys or have a grudge against anyone with magic like Natalie and also Petunia Dursley.

"You're a muggle-born aren't you?" Alfred asks Ken who looked surprised

"What?" Ken asks in response, while the others in the room looked at Ken

"Either you're Muggle-born; wizards and witches who are born from no magical families with magic or you're dating a witch. Perhaps both?" Alfred said/asks Ken

"Very good and yes I'm a Muggle-born, which the correct term here in the UK and I'm also dating a witch," Ken admitted to his youngest cousin

"What? That great, when do we meet her?" Sandra/Gwen both said at the same time, while Ben looks back at his brother

"How did you know?" Ben asks his brother, causing everyone to look back at Alfred and wait for the answer

"I knew because of that faraway look in Kenneth's eyes. It's was a look that I often been seen with by a friend of mine. Ever since I found out I had magic, which was before I knew what I know today, the Dursleys who I lived with hate magic and don't accept it and so I had to hide my magic and pretend that magic doesn't exist. So every time I'm outside and that one friend of mine comes around she sees the faraway look in my eyes. So I'm guessing you're hiding the fact that you went to a magic school, are a muggle-born and dating a witch from your mother; all because you found out she has a grudge against her own family who all magical expect her." Alfred explained

"Ken, is this true?" Gwen asks her brother shocked that, because of their mother's grudge and anger at her family it's caused her brother to hide that part of his life from that

"Yes Gwen it's true," said Frank who Alfred can see standing in the doorway

"Dad, you knew about Ken?" Gwen asks her father walks toward them

"Yes, when I notice that Ken could do things like nobody else was able too. Natalie refuses too even hear or see it, so when Ken was eleven, a woman visits our house from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the American Wizarding School and told me that Ken was a wizard and he can be enrolled into the school and go at September 1st. He went to that school for seven years until he graduated at age seventeen." Frank explained

"And Aunt Natalie didn't know?" Ben asks his uncle

"Oh, deep down I think she knew but didn't want to see or hear it. Then the thing with mom/your grandmother with Gwen, when she was ten; Natalie had enough of it." Frank explained/answered Ben

"Alfred or Harry, which name do you wants to be known by? Oh and you can just call me Ken" Ken asks/said to his cousin

"Alfred it's who I am" Alfred answered him

"You can call me Gwen, really call me Gwen and not my full name or else," Gwen said to Alfred who just blink and then smiled as Gwen and Ginny had something in common they both hate people using their full first names

"You can just call me Ben, little brother," Ben said smiling at Alfred

Alfred just looks at of his family, well expect his aunt Natalie who still hadn't returned and smiled as he finally has a family. But he feels sorry for his aunt and for Arthur Weasley as his aunt thinks not one of her family loved her for her even if she was a squib and for that she's got a lot of anger in her as Petunia Dursley did, but in Petunia's case it's because his adoptive mother was born a witch and Petunia was born a muggle like their parents. He feels sorry for Arthur Weasley as when he finds out that Natalie is his aunt, but has anger. He knows that it won't be easy for him to get Natalie to see that he wasn't like their parents or their brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Leaky Cauldron, Natalie was downstairs sitting in one of the chairs behind a baby drinking tea; she was thinking about what Alfred had said about Arthur who was and still is her favorite brother in her family. But even though, she wants to believe that Arthur actually did care for her and did tried to find her in the muggle world; she just can't. She can't because all the hurt and the pain that she had to go through with her parents and brothers. What she had said to Alfred was out of line as if he's been going to Hogwarts then her nephew had to run into Arthur's children. That made her feel guilty and then just a few seconds ago, her husband came and made her feel worse.

 _ **Flashback a few seconds ago**_

 _Natalie was sitting in a chair just after leaving the room her nephew and family were in. Tom the landlord, innkeeper, and barman of the Leaky Cauldron came next to her and offered some tea to her and strawberry shortcake. She smiles she used to visit the Leaky Cauldron with Arthur and she would always order strawberry shortcake or some other sweet thing like any other ten-year-olds. Arthur like any fifteen-year-olds wanted to rebel a little and had asked for brandy or beer, which Tom gave him from time to time._

" _Thanks, Tom" Natalie thanks Tom_

" _No problem little Gin-Gin" Tom said as he walks to another table_

" _I'm not little or-"Natalie was saying until she was interrupted_

" _You will always be little Gin-Gin to me, no matter if you had changed your first name for your middle name or not," Tom said without looking back at her_

 _Natalie smile, but was surprised when Frank just sits in the chair across from her with a serious face on. Neither she nor Frank said a word for a while and then when she was about to speak, Frank did._

" _You know I love you, Nat-"Frank was interrupted_

" _I know Frank, what-"Natalie was interrupted this time_

" _No I'm going talk Natalie, when we first met we both thought each other was normal. But after my dad got us into a mess involving his plumber job you found out about aliens and all that. You right after told me the truth that you came from a family of magic that your parents and brothers who I never met are wizards and a witch. You then told me that you're a Squib, someone born from a magical family with no magic. I was okay with your background because I have no right to judge as my father protected the world from aliens and my mother is, in fact, an alien herself._

 _I was okay with the fact that you have angry toward your family and your birth world. I was okay with you disliking my side of our family, which I think is due to your grudge with your parents for treating you their daughter differently just because she didn't have magic plus your formal upbringing." Natalie was about to say sometime "Tell me I'm wrong Natalie, look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong" Frank said to her, but Natalie just looks away from him_

" _Exactly Natalie, when we decided to start a family I had requested one thing from you and that's was don't bring your hatred and your grudge into our future children's' lives. But when Ken was around three years old, he started making things flow and would appear in all kind of places with his magic accidentally and what did you do once you found out. You screamed all kind of things and let out some of your anger and you threw things because now you had something to remind you of the one thing you never had magic. So you decided to ignore it and in turn ignore Ken, our son Natalie. You did the same thing your parents did to you, you did to our son." Frank took a breath_

" _I didn't-"_

" _DON'T" Frank interrupted her with so much anger in his voice, which shocks her_

" _Don't you dare say you didn't, because ever since that day you left caring for Ken to me by saying that you need to get to work or that you needed a night out with the girls. When Gwen was born, you were so happy and I knew that it was because you thought Gwen was like you a person with no magic. When Gwen never showed a hint of a magic like Ken did as she ages you focus on her more just like your parents. You think that Ken never felt like that you loved Gwen more than him? You think that Ken never felt like he was abandoned by you? Well lets me tell you, Natalie, he did" Frank said to her and it was a knife pierce her heard_

" _He never connects the dots that I was the one that was buying gifts for him for his birthday and Christmas for the both of us, until much later. You didn't even remember our son for his birthday or Christmas, only Gwen. Back when Gwen was ten and my mother came and confirmed that Gwen was like her, you suddenly realized that she too has magic and that you have two children. Do you know how Ken felt when he heard about Gwen? He didn't care, well about you anyway. That's how much you had hurt him._

 _Now we find our long lost nephew who had been living here and going to Hogwarts not only is a half Anodite like Gwen but also goes to school with one of your brother's children. When he told you what your brother told him and that he named his only daughter after you, what did you do? You told my nephew to shut up." Frank again took a breath and she kept her head down_

" _Natalie I love you and always will love you, but what you said was out of line. You had no right to say that to him and sure Alfred could have said he knew your brother first, but he only said it because like I do he sees the anger in your eyes. I also bet he can see how much it's hurting us as a family." Frank finishes and leaned back in the chair, before getting up_

" _Frank I-"Natalie was interrupted by Frank_

" _Natalie stays down here to clear your head, you need to let go of this grudge and anger. It's already ruined things for you and Ken, but you still have a chance with Gwen. Don't ruin that" Frank said to her, before walking back upstairs._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

So she did stay down here with all the guilt she has and she only has herself to blame for the guilt.

"Mrs. Tennyson, can I sit?" asked the voice of Amelia Bones who also have a cup of tea in her hands

"Go head, are you hear to add on the guilt?" Natalie said/asks Amelia who sat in the same chair that Frank had sat in

"No Mrs. Tennyson I'm not, but if you could listen to me I can tell you about your nephews and niece from Arthur?" Amelia said/asks Natalie who looks up from her tea

"Okay tells me about Arthur's family, please. Did-Did he marries that one girl that he always wrote about in his letters Molly Prewett?" Natalie asks Amelia

"Yes he did, they also had seven children" Amelia answered, causing Natalie to choke on her tea

"Seven children? The Weasley family is known to breed a lot of children, but my parents stopped at us four, but never mind my paternal grandfather had eleven children." Natalie asks/said, before calmly drinking her tea

"Yes, the Weasley family is known for that. The oldest is William Arthur Weasley, Next is Charles Septimus Weasley, third is Percy Ignatius Weasley, four and fifth are the twins George Fabian Weasley and Fred Gideon Weasley. The sixth is Ronald Bilius Weasley and the last/seventh, their only daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley. Bill works at Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse-Breaker, he currently working in Egypt. Charlie graduated Hogwarts in 2009; he then went to Romania to study dragons even though Molly hated it.

"Percy, I think has already graduated from Hogwarts as last year was his seventh year. He's very ambitious, Percy, he's got his life all planned out, he wants to be Minister for Magic. But the past and current Ministers that he admired, I don't think he will be very good at being Minister just the current one isn't. Fred and George will be sixth years in September, when Hogwarts start back up; they're the pranksters of Hogwarts. Ron is in the same year as Alfred, he's also one of Alfred's friends in Hogwarts.

Ginevra is a second-year student in Hogwarts, Ginevra is a very sweet girl expects she has a temper more so than her mother and brothers. She will be in third year in September, like Ronald will enter his fourth." Amelia explained

Natalie smiled at that but then heard footsteps heading down the stairs; causing both she and Amelia to look toward the stairs. They both saw her entire family, Natalie made eye contact with her son; well try too anyway. But Ken kept on looking elsewhere; it seems that Frank was right she did ruin any chances with her son. Natalie looks at Amelia as she was standing up and then she walks toward Alfred.

"Mr. Tennyson, you're up, good. Now we all can go to Gringotts for the Will reading of the late James and Lily Potter. Come along" Amelia said to Alfred and turned around

Natalie finished her shortcake, before standing up and followed her family as they were following Amelia. Once they were at Gringotts, Amelia led them to a goblin that was waiting for them. Griphook was the goblin name, Griphook then leads them to his office; where he sees other people there Griphook introduces them to her and the others. Those people were Edward Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin. She saw Carl, Sandra, Ben, and Alfred sat together; while she, Frank, Gwen, and Ken sat together with Ken sitting with Gwen who sat on Frank's other side.

"Ok now that we all here-Well the ones that weren't busy. We are here to hear and listen to the Will of late James and Lily Potter. They created this current one, days before their deaths. Now let's start" Griphook said as he presses on something

Natalie saw that it's a hologram and it shows a handsome 21 years old man with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. She listens as the man James Fleamont Potter say things to Alfred, which she doesn't pay attention too until James say something else.

" _Harry, I'm sure that you found out that you're not our biological child and that Lily and I were under the Imperio curse. We managed to break free of it in May, but we loved you already and you are our son Harry. We loved you ever since Albus Dumbledore places you in our arms, even if he was the one who put us under the Imperio curse. We loved you when we picked Sirius to be your Godfather; we as well as he loved you so much. Sirius made an oath by magic to be your Godfather, so if anything happens; you go to him."_

" _What? That means Sirius couldn't have sold them out. Which means an innocent man went to prison" Natalie heard Amelia muttered to herself, but she soon pays attention to the hologram again, but this time it was a 21 years old woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes. Lily Potter was that woman name and Natalie was surprised Lily look like a red-haired Padme from those Star Wars movies that Ben loves to watches._

" _Days after we broke free, we needed to tell Sirius and Remus expects we were in hiding. So we decided to find who your biological family was, the muggle way even that we couldn't go into our world. It took a while and with the help of Sirius and yes Harry, he knew that you weren't ours by blood; but like us, it's didn't matter as you were our son and you are and always will be his godson. We found out your parents' names are Carl and Sandra Tennyson; you also have an older brother Benjamin. You've got an Uncle Frank Tennyson, his wife Natalie and his children, Kenneth Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson._

 _Last, but not least Maxwell Tennyson is your grandfather and the father of your father Carl and your Uncle Frank. If Sirius is unable to care for you, then we want you to be reunited with your biological family. But we know the only reason that Sirius becomes unable to care for you is if Peter Pettigrew our real secret keeper had betrayed us staying true to what his Animagus form, which is a rat. Knowing Sirius, if he had caught up to Peter; he would laugh like a madman if Peter had outsmarted him and that is a big if._

"Hmm, I need to look into Sirius Black's case" Natalie heard Amelia muttered, before looking at the hologram; which now has both James and Lily.

 _Now it's time for us to get to the rest of our Will. First, to Remus Lupin, we leave you six million galleons and the deed to the Manor that we had been building for you. We were going to gift it to you for Christmas, but seeing that we're dead it's better now or never-James that-anyway please uses some of the money for yourself, Remus. To Sirius Black, we leave you custody of Harry; we also leave you six million galleons and the deed of the Manor that we were building for you for Christmas. We also leave you the deed to Marauders Vault. Thank you both for being the best friends/brothers anyone could ask for._

Remus looked like he was about to have tears running down his face, but he fought against the tears. Natalie notices that he was fighting the tears for the Potters and guessing Sirius Black, even the fact Amelia was writing things down on a paper that appeared out of nowhere.

 _To Edward and Andromeda Tonks, thank you for being for Lily and me as well for Sirius and Remus. Your little girl Nymphie was always the little Marauder, which we never said out loud. We leave six million galleons and the deed to your Manor that we also had built. Please do take care of yourselves._

Natalie watches the Tonks as Edward Tonks was comforting his wife who had tears going down her face.

 _Now to our son Harry James Potter or if you reading this at an age where you've decided to take back your birth name; we leave you the Potter family Vaults and everything that we own and that includes the heirships. The Potter Manors and we do have many in a lot of places are yours to do as you will and if you're with your biological family, then they're welcome to go live with you there. Only, if you allow them too, we don't want to force you. We also dug into the Evans family history and found out that's your mother was the heir to some houses as well. This means you're now the heir to those houses if you decide to take them on._

 _Harry, we love you and always will. You'll always be our son in all expect blood, so please take care of yourself and Harry, you need to stay alert and don't trust blindly. You know about Albus Dumbledore from us, but you also need to stay alert around Molly Weasley and Severus Snape. Molly is too far into Dumbledore's pocket that I won't be surprised if Molly is being played by Dumbledore. Severus Snape was your mother's friend and I'm ashamed to admit I had bullied Snape in school, but I grew up and that's something that Severus Snape never did._

 _So if you're being targeted by him, if he's a teacher then I'm sorry it's my fault. That and he had always loved Lily, but you also have that glamour on you placed by Dumbledore to make you look like us, so he will most likely take his anger for me out on you. Well that's it, Harry live well and happy, don't come to us until you live a full life or else your mother will-Ow Lily that hurts"_

That was the end of the hologram and the Will, Natalie smirked Lily had looked like a person that she and Sandra would've gotten along with so well. She looks at Alfred and he looks like he had been crying, but of course, he would be. The Potters had broken free of the spell they were under and even if they knew that Alfred wasn't their son by blood, he was still their beloved son.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry or rather Alfred just look down in silences as he thought of what his late parents James and Lily said in their message. He stayed like that for a while even if he can see his biological family looking at him with worry in their eyes. He then looks up at Griphook.

"Can I keep my name as Harry James Potter, but just add Tennyson to it?" Harry asks Griphook

"Of course, you are still Heir to the Potter family. Mr. Potter" Griphook answered him as Sandra was about to speak, but Carl pulled her back

"He got the right to keep his name as it's what he grew up as, don't deny him this" Carl muttered to his wife

Harry smiled at that, but he sees that Griphook got more to say and for some reason won't anything to them.

"Now we must discuss the bank statements and the letters we've been sending to you, but-"Griphook was interrupted

"What bank statements? Letters? I haven't gotten anything" Harry confessed, much to Griphook's anger

"Dumbledore. Mr. Potter, before you got here we had into the Potter account and it seems people been taking things and gold from your vaults with we now realized your fake signature." Griphook told them

"Who?" both Amelia and Harry ask at the same time and Griphook look at his desk

"Molly Weasley, she took out 20, 000. Severus Snape, he took out 30,000 and some books and potions from the vaults with your fake signature. Albus Dumbledore took out 40,000 and some artifacts and some books with your fake signature. That would be it for the thieves." Griphook told them

"Can you get them back all of it?" Harry asks as Amelia wrote down everything

"Of course we'd started working on it as soon as we found out about it and now we have more proof thanks to your confession. Now as to where you want to live and whether you still want to go to Hogwarts or Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. But if you want to keep up with your muddies studies like Math and so on, yes we do know you have tutors for those, then we suggest Ilvermorny as it does both magical and muggle classes for all students." Griphook told Harry

"I will go to Ilvermorny and I will live with my family over in America," Harry said to Griphook as he looks over at his family

"Alright, we will get you out of Hogwarts and enrolled into Ilvermorny, you will know it's done when Ilvermorny sends you a later just like Hogwarts did," Griphook said as Natalie leaned forwards

"Can we have copies of the bank statements and everything else that has either molly or Albus Dumbledore's fingers prints all over it?" Natalie asks Griphook and then looks over at Amelia

"It's time for me to reunited with my brother and finally meet my nephews and niece." Natalie as she got up and Griphook handed her copies

"Are you coming too, Frank, Gwen, Ken?" Natalie asks her husband and children

"Of course," they all said as they all stood up as the Greengrass family appeared

"Brother," Sandra said at the sight of her brother who smiled, while his wife smiled and their daughters were confuses

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Daphne Greengrass asks

"Please come in we have a lot to catch you two up. Madam Bones please stay behind. Mr. Potter-Tennyson, please go with your aunt, uncle, and cousins. Mrs. Tennyson, you will find your oldest nephew here. Just asks for Mr. William Weasley" Griphook informed them.

Harry got up and walked over to Ken and Gwen and then they all left the office. They had to ask another goblin for William Weasley and afterward, they waited for him. Harry looked over at his aunt and she seemed nervous about meeting one and oldest of her nephews. Harry hears footsteps and looks over to see a man with red hair coming their way.

"You're Aunt Ginevra," the man said to Harry's aunt, before looking over to him "Harry Potter, what do you need me for."

"William, it's nice to meet you finally. But can you take the day off; I need to speak to your father and all of your siblings please." Natalie said to William who nodded and walk over to his bosses.

They waited for them to come back and when he did, Harry looks over at the entrance and saw the entire Weasley minus Mrs. Weasley there even Charlie Weasley.

"It's my break, so they let me call them here even Charlie, but my mother wouldn't come," William said to them all

"Dad, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny thank you for coming," William said to his family

"Of course, Bill, but why-"Arthur Weasley was saying until he saw Natalie, he walks over to her

"Ginevra, is that really you?" Arthur said/askes Natalie just as Ginny was about to speak, but William-Bill stopped her

"Remember you were named after our aunt the one we never met, just heard about. That's her, Ginny" Harry heard Bill say to Ginny and the others

"It's Natalie now, William is there anywhere we can talk? Arthur this is my husband Frank and our children Kenneth Septimus Tennyson and Gwendolyn Cedrella Tennyson." Natalie said/asks and said again to her brother and nephew, before back to brother

"Of course, this way there's an empty office."

Harry followed his cousins who were following their parents and the Weasleys. Once they were there, Harry sat down in a chair and Ron sat to him. When they were all sat down, Natalie explained why she and the rest of the Tennyson family were here and who Harry really is as well as Albus Dumbledore involvement. Harry saw Percy tries to claim that Albus Dumbledore is innocent.

"Look at me Percy Weasley, I have brown hair instead of Black and I don't even look like James Potter anymore. Griphook even did an inherited and heritage potion on me. My late parents' wills also stated Dumbledore's guilt. I doubt neither were or are able to be wrong." Harry yelled

"Harry is right Percy, they can't be faked. It's time for you to grow up little brother" Bill said/scolded his brother who just looks elsewhere

"That's not all Arthur, here," Natalie said giving Arthur the copies and all the Weasleys walked over to their father and look at the copies. Harry heard them all grasps at what the find. Arthur looks over at his daughter.

"Ginny, did you know what your mother had done with Dumbledore?" Arthur asks his daughter

"No" Ginny whispers, feeling betrayed by her mother as both her parents promise her that they wouldn't do this to her.

Ron can't believe his mother; he knew she's tired of being poor and long for mother. He was too and yes he can be jealous of those who had it all and it can hurt his friends, he inherited that from her after all. But he wouldn't steal from his best friend or anyone, his father taught him better than that. Charlie, William, Fred, and George all felt like Ron and Ginny did. Percy felt like his world was falling apart just by looking at these documents.

But it was Arthur who was heartbroken by these as he truly loved Molly Weasley and yes he knew that Molly tried to use a love potion on him. There are so many questions in his head, was she always like this? Did she even love him? Love their children?

"Harry mate, I'm so sorry. I had no idea" Arthur heard Ron say to Harry and Arthur look up at Harry

"Yes Harry, as the Head of the family, I'm sorry for what Molly had done," Arthur said to Harry

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Weasley, it is Mrs. Weasley who needs to apologize to me and to all of you. But I guess this will be the last I will see all of you." Harry said and that confuses the Weasley family.

"What do you mean mate? We're going to see each other at Hogwarts this September" Ron ask/said to Harry who shook his head

"No Ron, I've decided to go live in America and go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. I need to stay away from Dumbledore. I also think I'm not the chosen one after all." Harry said

"What? What do you mean Harry?" Ron yelled at the same time his father asks

"I mean Voldemort did attack the Potters and tried to kill me, but I think he has gotten it wrong. I think Neville is the true chosen one." Harry told them

"If that true, then we must inform Neville's grandmother, Augusta and warned her of Dumbledore. Gin-Natalie, I might need you to come along she might not believe me or maybe she will she's got a deep hatred for Albus as much as you did" Arthur said

"I still do hate that old man" Harry heard Natalie muttered as did everyone else and they laugh

Ron stopped laughing and just at Harry, he felt anger at his mother and at Dumbledore. Dumbledore costs Harry his parents two times in fact; His mother is costing him his best friend. Dumbledore costs Neville his parents and Neville's grandmother lost her son and daughter-in-law. Albus Dumbledore ruined Harry, Neville and his family's lives. He needs to tell Hermione, so her life won't be ruin by Albus Dumbledore too.

"WHAT" they all heard a loud yell coming from an office on the other side of the bank

"That's sound like Lord Greengrass," Arthur said and Natalie look at him

"Yes Lord Greengrass is Harry's biological mother's brother and so Albus Dumbledore stole his nephew from him as well," Natalie said as she gathers up the copies

Harry hid a smile behind his hand at his best friend's and his family's faces.

 **I'm sorry if it's short, I had just gotten back to this story after figuring everything out again.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's finally September 1th and Harry was in a flying carriage that's will take him to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; stands at the highest peak of Mount Greylock. Inside the carriage is three others two boys, Harry look at them one of the boys has black hair and lavender eyes and the other boy has light brown hair and blue eyes that look like sapphires. They look like Sirius and Remus to Harry, only younger and with different eyes. The girl has messy red hair and hazel eyes; there's something about the girl that Harry can't figure it out but is bugging him.

"Are you transferring from somewhere?" Harry heard someone asks him, causing Harry to turn his head to the light brown-haired boy

"Yes from Hogwarts" Harry answered the boy who smiled

"You're Alfred Tennyson, who likes to be known as Harry as you grew up as Harry James Potter." The light brown-haired boy said and Harry eye twitch

"You heard of me, did the fact the boy-who-"Harry was saying until he was interrupted by the black-haired boy

"No, Harry we were at you're 14th birthday as our guardian was," the boy said and Harry blush

"I don't-"

"Remember seeing us? That's alright, we all round the Tennyson house and you did look like you were overwhelmed" The girl said to Harry

Harry agreed that he was overwhelmed as the day after talking to the Weasleys; the whole Tennyson family went back to the US and back home to the place he was originally from for Harry. Once they got to the Tennyson house, well his parents' house; Harry was trier and wanted to sleep. He was going to just lay down on the couch when Ben stopped him and guided him to upstairs and into his room, but let Harry sleep on his bed as he wasn't going to anytime soon. That's was just the beginning of his time in his new or recovered life as a Tennyson, but Harry knows that Harry's still a Potter at heart. Which, he knows the Potter's luck will cause him to be in trouble again even in his new world.

In the few days that he had been there; he learned that the Tennyson's family has the same luck as the Potter's luck, expect instead of dark wizards and witches. Its' aliens that the Tennyson family attracts to them like the Potter's luck does to dark wizards and witches. He had met two aliens, his cousin Sunny and his grandmother Verdona who had sensed his Anodite side. His grandmother had tried to force him to leave his human life and be a true Anodite, but she soon learned like Gwen Harry wasn't about to leave everything behind as it's all he knows and love. Sunny on the other hand just wanted to cause trouble and chaos, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and both of his grandparents tried to stop her as Verdona had done it before.

But of course Sunny had been waiting for Verdona to try something and had set a trap for her. Harry who was already in a bad mood, casts a spell and it's hit Sunny and she fell right into his grandfather's arms. When his grandparents looked over the unconscious Sunny, Harry and the others were informed that Harry's unknown spell made Sunny mortal or at least made her Anodite's side sealed off. That made Harry feel terrible and it's was made worse when Harry realized that he doesn't even know what he used or how/or if it's reversible. His grandmother doesn't even look like she was sad for Sunny and was proud of Harry; she even says that this might get Sunny to realize the consequences of her actions.

So from the point on Sunny had been living with both Gwen and her parents or at his parents' house. Sunny had been in a bad mood ever since and has a hatred for Harry or at least that's what he thinks anyway. Harry had also been practicing his Anodite powers with both Gwen and his grandmother, so he can fully control his powers and makes sure no accident will happen. Harry also received letters from Ron and the other, well until they stopped for some reason. Ron had told him that he told Hermione everything and she told her parents.

It seems her parents had pulled her out of Hogwarts and decided to try to send her off to another school. The other news that he revealed was that Sirius Black gained a trial and was proved innocent when he had appeared in front of Amelia Bones. What made Harry's day was the fact that the Dursleys included Marge had to face a trial in front of the Wizengamot, which is wizarding Britain's high court of law and parliament. Normally they don't deal with muggles, but in the Dursleys' case, it was made possible as it's involved Harry one of their own. Vernon Dursley was sentenced to work at Gringotts until the day he dies and what makes it worse for him was where he would be working in Gringotts.

Marjorie "Marge" Dursley was sentenced to "helped" breed dangerous magical beasts like magical wolves and such under supervised. Harry's adoptive aunt Petunia sentence to "helped" run an orphanage for magical children under supervised since she hated magic. Harry can't understand why making Petunia take care of magical orphans as punishment, but he was sure that whoever Petunia would be working for would make her cook or clean after the orphans since most wizards and witches have a hatred for muggles. Dudley was placed in a magical family whose members are half-bloods and a muggle-born mother, hoping that living with them would help realized that they're not all that the Dursleys had put into his head. Ron had told him in the letter that it's was all Augusta Longbottom's idea.

When Harry had asked his aunt Natalie about what happens during the meeting with Mrs. Longbottom with Mr. Weasley; but all she did was smirked with a glint in her eyes. Harry feels like she and Mr. Weasley made Augusta Longbottom even more of an ally than before in hating and distrusted Dumbledore. Harry decided to ask Ken since he may have been in the meeting and when Harry found him in the living of his parents' house; Harry asks what happen during the meeting between his mother, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom. But even he doesn't know as he was with his girlfriend and her family. It seems that Harry wouldn't find out, either way, so he will just forget about it.

He tried to send a letter back to Ron, but Hedwig who usually delivers it and making stops as it's a long away from America to the UK, just returned to him unopened for some reason. Ever since then, neither Ron nor Hermione sent any letters to him and its hurt. Now we get to his birthday, his mother went all out for his birthday since they missed his past birthdays' thanks to Albus Dumbledore. She invited everyone who was there on the day of his birth and their friends and family. Sunny was even there, thanks to Harry pleading with her to get to know him as he wanted to know all his family even her.

His birthday was too much, he was overwhelmed with so many people who were there during his birthday one was even Agilbert Fontaine who is the Deputy Headmaster over in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like Professor McGonagall is to Hogwarts. He was there to meet Harry and his parents, after cake and all that, Agilbert Fontaine pulled them he and the rest of his family aside included Sunny as someone had to keep an eye on her mainly Verdona. Agilbert Fontaine had received from Gringotts Wizarding Bank and had talked it over with the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. They agreed to let Harry transfer over to Ilvermorny and take both magical and muggle or in America no-magi's classes like all the students have to as it's now mandatory in Ilvermorny. The reason it's mandatory is that some of their past Pureblood students wanted work in muggle jobs, but couldn't as they didn't know how that world works.

Agilbert turned toward Harry's parents, aunt, and Ken and asked if they wanted a job in Ilvermorny for the no-magi's classes. For Ken, he had a choice as he was Harry thinks now is a half-blood as even though his mother Natalie is a squib. Ken is still half Anodite without the spark like Ben. So Ken can be an Auror, which had wanted, be a Professor or can be both and being a Professor can be part-time. Before they had a chance to respond to Agilbert, rouge aliens decided to crash the party and Ben well he had to do what he had to do.

So yeah Harry was overwhelmed that day, which would make that much easier to not meet everyone.

"Earth Potter, come in Potter" Harry heard someone say with amusement in their voice, snapping Harry out of his thoughts

"Sorry, um," Harry said and then realized he didn't know their names, which the girl picked up on

"He's Ruben Sirius Black; next to him is Damian Remus Lupin and I'm Genesis Lily Locke- Bryson. Nice to you meet you" Genesis introduces/said to Harry and gave him a smile

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said giving them all a smile at the time the carriage seems to stop

It looks like they were at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the carriage was fully on the ground; Harry and the others got out of the carriage. Harry took in Ilvermorny Castle while following the others as well as the first years. Once they got the front doors of the school, they were met with Agilbert Fontaine, next to him is another man and behind them must be the Professors. Harry saw his parents, aunt, and Ken there.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Professor Agilbert Fontaine. Now before we all go in I must ask all of you to stand and wait on the edge of the room, before being asked to come forward. The students, who were here for the past years; please stand on the other side of the first years," They all following him and the others to where they needed to be

"Now when I saw your name, please step onto a Gordian Knot on the floor in the center of the hall with the large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses facing them. First, we will do the transfers, so please do what I requested." Harry was surprised as he thought he was the only one to transfer to Ilvermorny

"Granger, Hermione"

Harry turned his head in shocked as Hermione walked forward and stand where I'm Professor Fontaine said to stand. They all waiting until one of the carvings roars, Harry heard clapping

"Wampus" Professor Fontaine announced and asks a student from Wampus to raise their hands. Harry saw Hermione walking toward the correct house.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Harry saw Daphne walking up to the center of the hall, he saw the Serpent craving's forehead glows

"Horned Serpent"

"Greengrass, Astoria"

"Horned Serpent"

"Longbottom, Neville" Harry saw Neville walking forward and stood in the center and saw another craving raises its arrow

"Pukwudgie"

"Potter, Harry" Professor Fontaine called out his name and Harry stood in the center and waited. Harry saw all the cravings choosing him and Harry was given the choice to go to Wampus.

"Weasley, George"

Harry watches as George walked up to the center, was all the Weasleys here? Harry watches the cravings until one with wings beats its wings

"Thunderbird"

"Weasley, Ginevra"

"Wampus"

"Weasley, Fredrick"

"Thunderbird"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Wampus"

Harry watches as Ron stood next to him, Hermione and Ginny. Damian and Ruben were also in Wampus, while Genesis was in Thunderbird as she was the one who raised her hand for Fred and George. Harry watches as Professor Fontaine went onto the first years. Some went to each house and some had to choose which house they want. Once the first years were all sorted; the first year along they were brought to another large hall where the first years are chosen once more, this time by a wand.

Professor Fontaine had told him that because of some law called Rappaport's Law, children could not have a wand before schooling and had to leave their wand at school during school breaks and could only take the wand out of school when they reached seventeen years of age. Ken nodded along as it's was true, but because he already has a way; he doesn't need a new law. When everyone has their wands, they went to what Harry assumed is Ilvermorny's Great Hall to eat dinner for tomorrow classes.

 **AN: I change the year from 2012 as from the he was 13 in chapter 1 soon to be fourteen, my three OC are Damian, Ruben and Genesis. Ken's girlfriend will appeared sometime and she's not OC. She's from something that I believed to be canon.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke up, he sat up and look around dormitory that he shared with Ron, Damian, Ruben, and another boy. Harry got up from his bed and got ready to go to breakfast. Ilvermorny uniform is much different than the ones in Hogwarts, but he's not complaining about it. He then went down to the common room, just to find Hermione sitting there on one of the sofas. Harry sat down near her and smiled at her and she did the same.

"So what the story of you being here?" Harry asks Hermione as he makes himself comfortable

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours" Hermione offered

"You have a deal Granger as I think your story has something to do with mine," Harry said to Hermione who leaned back in the chair.

"Ronald sent a letter to me saying that he and his family as well as you found some good and nasty news. He says that Albus Dumbledore had a big part of the issues that they were now dealing with. Says that Dumbledore ruined families' lives like his and others, but wouldn't say whose. I let my parents see the letter and even the fact we meaning you, Ronald and I almost died in our first three years; it's didn't take long for them to decide to pull me out of Hogwarts and try to transfer me another school. Professor McGonagall came the next day and asked us to explain why they were pulling me out.

My parents explained to her the reason why and even showed her the letter. She looked shocked and a little angry. She then told us about Ilvermorny and we decided to move to American, right after she had talked to the Headmaster of Ilvermorny. After a few days of packing our things, Professor Fontaine had come and met with us. He explained why Ilvermorny works and the classes, which my parents were very happy to hear about the muggle classes being there for all students to attend to just like the magical classes.

I didn't expect to see you, Neville or Ron and his siblings here. The Greengrass sisters were a surprise too." Hermione said to Harry

Harry went on and told his story about him finding that he's a stolen child of his birth family the Tennyson family. The one who took him was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. Harry heard a grasp from Hermione but ignored it as he continued with his story. He found out at Gringotts Wizarding Bank by using a heritage potion and they also did an inheritance potion at the same time. He found out that Dumbledore used the Imperius curse on the Potters to adopt him, but later broke free of it years later in May.

They had already loved him, so in their uncursed eyes, Harry was theirs. He learned that he wasn't fully human, but a half-alien. The next day after the unsealing of his powers, he met his biological family and the fact that he's related to the Greengrass family through his mother and the Weasley family through his aunt. After Harry finishes, he looks at Hermione who looked a fish out of the water with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Careful, Hermione Granger or you might get fillies in your mouth" Harry heard Ruben's voice and turned around to see Ron, Damian, and Ruben standing there in their uniforms.

"Who are you?" Hermione asks, a little rudely

"Ruben Sirius Black at your service milady," Ruben said and bowed, Harry, saw Damian shake his head

"Don't mind him, he's Ilvermorny's local sweetheart and heartbreaker. I'm Damian Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you." Ruben said/introduce himself to Hermione who blushes

"It's nice to meet you too, but how are you-I mean I know how, but-" Hermione was trying to find the right words

"You want to know why our fathers may not have mentioned us right?" Damian asks knowing what Hermione was getting at

"Yes, Sirius didn't say anything about having anyone that he might have missed or having beside the love he got for his godson Harry and the grief he feels for the Potters. I understand Remus as he's-" Hermione was saying until he firmly closes her mouth

"We know what he is Granger and the reason they didn't mention us is that they don't know we exist. Now let's go I'm hungry" Ruben said as he walked out of the common room

"I'm sorry for him, discussing our fathers and in turn will lead to our mothers isn't very comfortable for him. But if you want to know I will tell you three later" Damian said as he watches Ruben

Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at each other; before following Damian and Ruben to the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall, they went to sit down together and began eating their breakfast once they had to sing and the food appeared. Professor Fontaine walked to them and gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione their timetables.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger since you three are just joining us and haven't been here the past years we are going to give you tutors to help you catch up on Saturdays and Sundays." Professor Fontaine said, before waking over Ginny

Harry look down on his timetable and notices that all the muggle classes on Tuesdays, which will be tomorrow.

"Are muggle classes always on Tuesdays?" Harry heard Hermione asks the question Harry has on his mind

"Oh yes, the no-magi classes are on Tuesdays. Tuesdays are always stressful and trying to remember everything for exams is-" Ruben was saying until a hand slapped on his mouth.

Harry looks at Damian, just to see him glaring at Ruben and mouthed first years to him. When Ruben finally have his mouth free, he glared at Damian and was going to give him the finger, when

"Mr. Black, I know you're not going to do what I think you're going to do," Professor Fontaine said, making Ruben's eyes winded

"Oh no, sorry Professor" Ruben said with a sweet smile and the professor only raised an eyebrow, before moving on and Damian look at Harry

"Yes, the no-magi classes are on Tuesdays, but they also put some on other days as well," Damian answered Hermione's question

"Care of Magical Creatures is a core subject?" Harry asks Damian, but Ruben beat him to it

"Yes, introduced in the school's curriculum in the past after the first attack on New York City involving Newton Scamander, his wife, her sister, a no-magi, the Dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald and a real Thunderbird. Ever since then students here have to learn about magical beasts. It's cool" Ruben explained all excitedly

Harry smiled Ruben seems to be the type of person who would have been put into Gryffindor back at Hogwarts. When breakfast was over, they went to their first class and it was Herbology. He wondered which house, will they share their classes with like in Hogwarts; Gryffindors shared classes with Slytherin. Once they reached the greenhouse for their class. Harry notices that they were with Horned Serpent; Harry stands next to Ron and Hermione, while the Professor smiled at them and started the class.

"Ok class, we are going to learn the Herbivicus Charm. Please open your books to the correct page." The Professor said

Harry opened his textbook and turn the pages until he found the Herbivicus charm. He listens to the Professor and reading the textbook and once he learns the incantation, he looks up and sees the Professor called on students one by one to practice the charm on plants that the Professor put in front of them.

"Mr. Potter" the Professor called his name, putting a plant in front of him. Harry raised his wand

"Herbivicus"

Once Harry chants it, causing the plant to bloom into a flower at a rapidly increase the growth rate. Everyone look at the flower, Hermione looks like she was shocked that Harry did on the first try.

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Wampus"

Harry just looks at the Professor as she asked the students to write an essay on how they can use the Herbivicus Charm in both the Wizardly world and in the no-magi world. Harry already knows what he can use the charm for in both worlds, maybe coming here wouldn't be so bad after all. The Professor notices that they still had time in class, so they were revision the Fire-Making Spell, which even he, Ron and Hermione learned last year in Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what this spell is?" the Professor asks Harry who can see out of the corner of eye Hermione was still raising her hand

"The Fire-Making Spell, also known as the Fire-Making Charm is a charm that conjures a jet of flames that can be used to set things alight," Harry answered, making the professor smile

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Wampus for answering correction. Ok, class, this spell can be dangerous and at the same time; it can be useful. In-Oh we're out of time, just like Herbivicus Charm please write an essay on The Fire-Making Spell and how it be to use both bad and good." The Professor said

Harry gathered up his things and walked with his friends to their class, which is Charms. Harry let Hermione, Ron and Ruben walk ahead as he slowed down to walk next to Damian.

"Damian, can you tell me who your mothers are? Why doesn't Remus and Sirius know of you two?" Harry asks Damian

"My mother is Mary Macdonald, she's here as a Professor as many former students of Hogwarts. She always had a crush on Remus Lupin, she and Remus drunk few many Firewhisky. The acholic causes my father who forget about his fears of his furry problem and both of them slept together. My mother later left the UK without telling my father about me. Ruben is another case although his mother was an alien, who his father met because my mother was friends with her; she's dead." Damian explained

"So-" Harry started

"He's like you, a half-alien yes and no I don't know what alien his mother was," Damian said to Harry

Harry and Damian walked in silence to their next class, when the reached Charms. Harry saw their Professor waiting on them. Harry sat with Ron, while Damian sat with Ruben. Harry notices that the Professor looks about eighteen years old and then watches as he walked around his desk.

"Welcome to Charms, I'm Professor Ben Copper. Today we are going to learn about Summoning Charm and the Banishing Charm. First, let open our textbooks to the Summoning Charm." The Professor said

Both Wampus and Horned Serpent classes opened their textbooks; Harry looks at the page. Harry listened to the Professor as he lectured them about how to use the charm and then he showed them. Afterward, he called upon on them one by one after putting an apple on his desk. Harry look at each one tried to do what the Professor just showed them. Harry took a moment and look down at the page and studied the hand movement and the incantation.

"Mr. Potter, your turn" the Professor called

Harry walked up to the front of the class and raised his wand at the apple on the desk.

"Accio"

The apple flew right to Harry and he heard clapping, causing Harry to turned around to see Ruben clapping his hands.

"Very good, 10 points to Wampus. Please have a seat Mr. Potter, now let's work on the Banishing Charm." The Professor said

Harry just in his seat next to Ron, Ruben leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Harry chuckled and look at Ruben, unaware that Ron was looking between him and Ruben. Harry turned toward the Professor as he teaches them the Banishing Charm, Harry turn the page in his textbook to the right charm.

"I wonder if I use this charm on myself and banish myself from this classroom" Ruben whispered, Harry, turned around to look at Ruben

"I don't know Ruben, I would think all the girls who are looking at you might be disappointed" Harry whispers to him and Ruben smirks

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter eyes up here. That will also be 5 points from Wampus from both of you." The Professor said as he was right next to them

Ron just looks between Harry, Ruben, and Damian who was trying to pretend he wasn't amused by it all. But Ron could tell that he was amused, was it him or was Ruben and Damian who they all just met were replacing him and Hermione as Harry's best friends? No that's can't be

"Ok class your assignment for the next class is to write an essay on both of these charms. Now off with you, onto lunch."

Ron was going to get up with Harry, but he stopped as Harry was already up and was walking with Ruben and Damian. Ron got up and stood beside Hermione who was looking at Harry. Hermione and Ron rush to catch up to them, but Ron can't sweep the feeling that he and Hermione were losing Harry.

 **AN: Yes, I will have characters from Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery and I do believe that in some ways it's should be canon**


End file.
